IM5's Pint Size Tutor
by MustangSnowflake
Summary: Hi My name is May Mahoney! I am 16 but take only courses for a sophomore in college. My mom is Im5's band tutor but when my grandmother needs medical assistance my mother relies on me to go one tour with IM5 whom I have never met and be their tutor. Will I like them? Hate them? What if I like one more than the others?
1. Introduction

**A/N This is my first fanfiction ever so please bare with me. I have already decided who May (the main character) will end up with in the end. Constructive criticism is always helpful and remember to BE A 5ER!**

* * *

IM5'S PINT SIZE TUTOR

INTRODUCTION

Hey! My name is May and I am 16 turning 17 December 17th. My favorite season is winter, hence my obsession with snowflakes and snow. I do not love winter because my birthday is in the season or because its Christmas time. I love winter because of how beautiful the world looks. I love to dance and sing. I also love to read and read and read. I am an orphan, I was adopted at the age of 12 by a lovely, lovely woman by the name of Gabby Mahoney. Gabby is a private teacher/ tutor which is awesome because I really never went to school while in the orphanage. There was only enough money for 15 girls to go to school but there were 16 girls in the orphanage. All the girls wanted to go to school, myself included, but when I found out that there wasn't enough money for our tuition I gave up my spot on the school list. Most people would say that was really dumb but I didn't at the time and I still don't. I gave up a great opportunity for the other girls to have a great and successful life. They actually taught me what they learned in school but they weren't that good at teaching me.

When Gabby adopted me and found out that I wasn't well educated she started to teach me everything I needed to know and actually brought me up to three years above my age level in academics. I am currently taking sophomore college classes online to major in music and dance with a minor in performing arts. Gabby is super supportive of me and loves to help me with my homework. Gabby is my mother but yet I do not call her mom. It is this whole long story that I really don't want to get into right now. Anyway Gabby just got home from her meeting so I've got to go. TTYL!


	2. What Just Happened?

A/N Here is the next chapter! Hope you like it! It is a slow beginning but I promise it will get a lot better! Constructive criticism is always good and remember to be a 5er!

IM5's Pint Sized Tutor

What Just Happened

(Chapter 1)

"Hey Gabby!" I said walking out of my room and over to her by the front door.

"Hi May! How are you?" Gabby replied happily.

"Good. How was work?" I asked.

"Work was good but I got a call from a client today saying that they need me for another travel tour."

"That band again? How long will you be gone?"

"Yeah IM5. Three months."

"When do you leave?"

"Monday."

"What?! That's a week away!"

"I know but they need me plus it's not like you can't handle yourself."

"I know but three months. What if I come with you?"

"I know it's a long time. And you know what I said about you coming on trips with me?"

"Yeah yeah yeah I know. Trips are good. We get some alone time with ourselves and we relax."

"Exactly. Now If you'll excuse me, I need to take a shower."

Gabby walked over to the bathroom door in our apartment and walked inside. I strolled over to the television and turned it on. I could not find anything to watch so I put one some random movie channel and went to get food. I grabbed Nutella and some pretzels and plopped my butt on the couch. Batman came on in Spanish but I quickly found the English version on the sister channel. Even though I am a Spider-man girl to the end, batman's a pretty close second.

Gabby came out of our apartment's bathroom with her wet hair in a braid and sat down next to me on the couch.

"I just thought of this. It's November 3rd and you said that you'd be leaving next week for three months, I said.

"Yes?"

"Well that would mean that you would miss my birthday, Christmas and New Years."

"Yes but it won't be the first time and probably won't be the last."

"True but it's still disappointing."

"I'm sorry but it will be ok. How about this. When I come home we will celebrate all the things we missed."

"Ok yeah. We'll do that. I'm going to my room."

"See you later, honey."

I ran to my room and closed the door. My room has two dark blue walls, two light blue walls with white trim. I have my bed with a snowflake bedspread, a white dresser in the corner and a vanity along the opposite wall. I walk over to my iPod and play my Disney songs. They always make me feel better when I'm sad. I lay down on my bed and think to my self.

Why is it that every time I try to go on a trip with Gabby, she always shuts down my idea? Plus she doesn't even give me a good reason.

'Kiss the Girl' from 'The Little Mermaid' came on, MY FAVORITE! I jump off my bed and run into the middle of the room and start to sing and dance along.

'There you see her, sittin' there across the way -'

There was a knock at the door, "PLEASE TURN IT DOWN!" Gabby yelled over the music.

"Ok ok," I turn down the music and ask, "Hey Gabby, can I go to the studio now?"

There is a dance studio around the corner. I have been going to that studio for about 10 years now so the women at the counter knows me and let's me use the studio when ever i feel like it.

"Yeah but take your phone."

"I will! Thank you!"

I quickly change into my dancing gear. I grab my iPod, iPhone, headphones and my gym bag. I run out my bedroom door to the front door and yell bye to Gabby.

When I arrive at the studio, Maggy, the women at the desk greets me with her award winning is one the phone right now so I keep waking past her to avoid a conversation. I really want to dance right now.

"Hi May! Here to shed some energy!"

Dang it

"Hey Maggy! Oh yeah!"

The phone rings and Maggy quick says bye and answers the phone. Thank God.

I scurry over to the empty room that I usually use. No ones in there as usual so I'm happy. I put my head phones in and start to sing along to the Disney songs, that I know and love. When 'Can You Feel the Love Tonight' came on I started I slow dance as if I had a partner when I heard a door swing open and Gabby run in crying.

"Oh My God Gabby! What happened?!" I yell as I pull my headphones out and run over to her. She collapses into my arms sobbing.

"Gabby, Gabby, it ok. Calm down. What happened?"

"Gram just had a heart attack," she chocked out just barely audible.

"Wh-what?"

"She- she was shopping and she just collapsed. Some store clerk was in the isle and used CPR and saved her."

I never really met Gabby's mom. I only talked to her once, when I was adopted. I was scared and nervous so I didn't say anything.

"Wow. Um ok. It'll be ok. I'm here. Let it out. It's ok. I'm here." I try to comfort her as much as I can.

What just happened?!


	3. MAY-be on Tour?

**A/N Hey peoples! While writing this, a thought popped into my mind. 'What if I write other IM5 stories and in each one have the girl end up with a different boy each time?' Yeah I am crazy but I like the idea so it might happen. I will finish this story and then I'll see what I can do. **

**So my non-existent readers, here is the next chapter!**

**P.S. Constructive criticism is always good and please remember to be a 5er! **

IM5's Pint Size Tutor

MAY-be on Tour?

(Chapter2)

It is now Thursday the 6th of November and Gabby is still an emotional wreck. I have no clue if she can make it on tour. She is driving to Grams house which is 10 hours away, tomorrow. The phone rings and I walk into the kitchen to answer it.

"Hello?" I ask into the speaker.

"Ah, yes. Hi. My name is Samantha Nealson, tour instructor for IM5, and I am calling to speak to a Ms. Gabby Mahoney."

I glance over at the couch where Gabby is staring blankly at the TV.

"Hey Sam, it's May. Please give me one second. I have to see if she's available."

Sam stayed at our apartment about one year ago because her and Gabby need to discuss that band's schooling. Sam and I got along really well being that she is 26 and I'm 16. She is like an awesome big sister to me. We still keep in touch but when she calls she has to be professional-ish because she is at work and people are listening.

"Okay, thanks May."

I walk over to Gabby and bend down in front for her to meet her eyes.

"Gabby," I say, "the IM5 tour instructor is on the phone and she wants to speak to you."

She slowly comes out of her trance and sticks out her hand waiting for the phone. I hand it to her and she takes a second to compose herself.

"Hello. Gabby Mahoney, speaking."

"Since I am still in front of her I can here Sam through the phone.

"Hi Gabby, it's Sam. Uh I was just calling to see if you could fly out a day earlier because the boys need to be prepped for tour the first day and would miss your classes."

"Um I'm not sure Sam. Heck I don't even know if I can make the tour in general."

"Excuse me. Why can't you come on tour?"

"My mom just had a heart attack and is the hospital."

"Oh my God, Gabby I'm so sorry but you have to come on tour. It's too late to cancel. Do know of anyone else that would go?"

"No. Everyone I know has kids and would want to say home for Christmas and New Year's."

"I'll go," I speak up. I have no clue where that came from.

"What?" Gabby asked. "Sam can you hold a sec."

"Yeah no problem," Sam replied.

"What did you say?" Gabby asked while covering the phone so Sam wouldn't hear.

"I'll go. You need to stay and take care if Gram and they need someone to go on tour. Plus we will still be away from each other to relax and get away from each other." Yes. I just used her own words against her. "So what do you say can I go?"

"Uh, I'm not so sure."

"But, Gabby, it all works out!" I don't know why I am so insistent on going. I guess because I never go anywhere and I really want to explore what is outside of this horrible town in Virginia.

"You do have a point. I guess you can go."

My face lite up and I had the biggest smile on my face. Gabby picks up the phone and starts to talk to Sam again. I can still hear Sam through the phone.

"Sam?"

"Yes, Gabby?"

"I just talked to May and she said that she would go instead of me."

"But May is 16-"

"I know she is 16 but you know May. She is very intellectual and is finishing up her last semester of sophomore college classes. Plus once she finishes the first month on tour, she should be starting her junior year."

"Alright she can come but- wait put the phone on speaker."

Gabby looks at the phone with a clueless expression, so I take the phone and put it on speaker. Even though Gabby is a super smart person, electronics are not her strong point.

"Yes Sam?"

"You need to promise me something."

"Okay. What?"

"Promise me you will teach them not goof around and set them behind in their grades."

"I promise."

"Great. Now since that is taken care of, I am booking you a flight for Saturday because I want you to meet the boys and settle down on the bus before classes begin."

"Perfect!"

Gabby, Sam and I say our goodbyes and Hang up the phone. Gabby turns to me and says "Thank you for taking my place."

"No problem. Now, please excuse me, I would like to start packing."

"Sure," Gabby says as I stand up and start walking to my room, "and May," I turn around to face Gabby, "those boys- they-, what I'm trying to say is that they are very nice but loud and if you want to date one of them, I approve."

My face was pure shock but I could feel it heating up. "Gabby, no, just no. I'm 16 and plus I have never had a boyfriend or even friends for that matter. And, and, and, why would anyone even want to date me. I am ugly, fat, and no one would want to date a 'know-it-all'."

"May, you know that's not true! You are beautiful, young girl with an amazing voice and a very talented dancer."

I know she is just saying that because that is what most guardians/mothers say to their kids. 'Oh you're talented, perfect and beautiful'. I just fluff it off and say,

"I'm going to pack."

"You'll come around to liking boys."

"I can't hear you!" I walk into my room and plug in my iPod and blast music.


	4. You're Our Tutor!

**A/N Hi my readers, I'm back! So I received my first comment ever and you have no idea how happy I am! Thank you to the commenter. I appreciate you reading my fanfic and taking the time to and a note. Ok enough of my babbling, here is the nest chapter. Constructive criticism is always helpful and remember to be a 5er!**-

IM5's Pint Size Tutor

You're Our Tutor?!

(Chapter 3)

Right now it is 6:00 in the morning on Saturday, November 8th. Today I fly out to California today to meet that band, I-something-5. I can never remember the name but I do know the names and partial description of each of the members. Gabby helped me with learning their names.

Gabe Morales

age 19, loves Batman, speaks fluent Spanish, and is the serious one

Cole Pendery

age 17, dates Cassidy Shaffer, loves Adventure Time

Dana Vaughns

age 16, wears varsity jackets and snapbacks, cares about his shoes a lot

Will Jay Bhlendorf

age 18, loves Nutella and food

David Scarzone

age 17, loves Spiderman, and loves dancing

They sound like nice boys but I hope I get along with them. Anyway, I am at the airport wearing my usual attire, black sweatpants, a graphic T-shirt, sneakers and my light brown hair in a messy bun. I am not a girl who dresses nicely just to go to out. I dress in comfortable clothes that I like and can move in.

My flight leaves at 6:14 so I should arrive in LA by 10:40ish where Sam will pick me up and take me to meet the band. I said my goodbyes to Gabby when she dropped me off at 5:15. They were not that emotional being that she was driving right to Gram's house and she was nervous. A voice interrupted my thoughts stating that "Flight 6540 to LAX is now boarding." I grab my two suitcases and go to board the plane.

*time skip* (nothing important happened on the flight)

Once I get off my annoying flight, I text Gabby saying that I landed safely and that I hope Gram feels better. I go to baggage claim to grab my suitcases and head to the pick-up area where I see Sam with about 5 teenage boys. Sam doesn't see me because her back is to me so I'm going try to scare her. She looks like she is having an important discussion but I'm going to try anyway. One of the boys, one Batman shirt, I'm guessing Gabe, sees me put my bags down but doesn't say anything. I put my finger over my mouth indicating to not say anything. He gives a slight nod showing that he understands. I start to run over to the group and bear hug Sam from behind. She screams and all the boys and I start laughing. I stop hugging her and she turns around and says "It's good to see you too, May."

"How did you know it was me?" I ask.

"Who else would scare me by hugging me in the middle of an airport?" she says back.

One of the boys interrupts me, he is wearing a snapback so I think its Dana, "Whoa, wait, this girl is our tutor? She is like 14."

"I'm not 14. I'm 16," I cut-off Sam.

"Yes this is May. She is 16 and will be your tutor for this tour. May-"

"How will she teach them, if she is in the same grade as me?" Dana asked worrying about his grades.

"I am finishing up my sophomore year in college, for your information," I snap back (no pun intended). This kid is starting to get on my nerves. When I look at all the other boys they all have shocked expression on their faces.

"What?" I ask, "Sam, why are they looking at me like this?"

"You're a sophomore in college?!" one boy asks. He is wearing jeans with a button down shirt and a tie.

"Well, yes. I'll be finishing up sophomore year by the end of this month."

They are still looking at me like I have ten heads. Sam finally breaks up the silence, "Ok well, let's get back to the bus and head over to the studio," she turns to the boys, "you boys have dance rehearsal."

Sam starts to walk towards the door with the boys following her. I run over to where I dropped my luggage to scare Sam. I pick up one in one hand and when I go to get the other another hand beats me to it. My eyes follow the hand up to the owner's face where I see a band member starring back at me. "Here, let me help you," he says.

"Thank you…?" I say as we start to walk towards the door.

"David."

"Thank you, David."

We get to the bus where Sam and the other boys are waiting for us. We all board and head to the boy's rehearsal.


	5. A Bus Load of Fluff

**AN: Hey my (like three) readers! It's me again. Sorry I haven't updated in about 5 months. School is crazy! So, here is the next chapter! Enjoy! Constructive criticism is always welcome and remember to be a 5er. **

IM5's Pint Size Tutor

Chapter 5

A Bus Load of Fluff

When I got on the bus, Sam told me that I would be getting the extra bed in the boy's cabin. I take good look around my 'house' for the next three months. It's a nice bus with three sets of bunk beds at the back of the bus with six cubical like closets. Right outside the 'bedroom door' is two other doors, one on either side, a large snack closet and a bathroom. If you keep walking you end up in the 'living room and dining room'. That part looks like an extremely large couch along the left side of the bus. On the right side there is a television and a six-top table. I guess I will teach in here because the bedroom won't work and after this room is the diver's den.

David and I drop my suitcases by my bed. I have the top bunk right in the middle.

"So, this is it…" I say trailing off at the end.

"Yes, I hope you like the bed. If you don't, I'm sure me or one of the boys would switch with you." David said with a kind expression.

"No, it's perfect. Oh and thank you for your help," I said.

"No problem and I apologize for the boy's before."

"Oh that, it's ok. Speaking of the boys, I am going to go introduce myself." I start to walk out the cabin door when I notice that David is not following me out. "Coming?"

"Y- yeah, I'm coming," he stuttered. Why did he stutter?

I walked, with David following me, into the "living room" part of the bus where all the boys were goofing around. Once they noticed me they stopped what they were doing and just stared at me.

"What?" I asked because I have absolutely no idea why they are staring at me.

"You're not fangirling." Cole said dragging out the end of every word indication that he is shocked and worried.

"Why would I be fangirling?"

"Um, well, we are a semi-famous boy band and have really crazy and might I add best fans in the world and we just figured you knew who we were," Gabe added like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Look, I honestly don't know who guys are, nor do I care. I am here for one reason and one reason only. -"

"Which is?" Dana asked getting impatient. I throw one of my _shut. up. _glares.

"To teach you guys. And I don't care if you think just because you have a high school diploma, that you're not learning. I was brought here to teach IM5 and I am going to teach ALL five members." I said as I raised my voice sounding a tad threateningly- if I do say so myself. The boys just stared at me in shock with mouths a gape.

"What?"

"Uh, nothing. It's just, just..." David tried to say.

I give a small laugh, crossing my arm over my chest and leaning on my right foot. "What you've never been told off by a girl before? Well get used to it. My sarcasm and I will be here for a while my friends."

They just all stared at me in pure and utter disbelief. Am I really such a shock to these people? Wow, they really needed a reality check.

All of a sudden the bus comes to an unexpected stop. To be honest, I didn't even know the bus was moving. All six of us jerked in different directions but since the Will, Dana, Cole, and Gabe were sitting down they landed on each other while David and I were standing next to each other. I landed on top of David which was really strange because he was standing to the left of me, so he should have fallen on top of me.

"O my god. Is everyone alright?" Cole said after pushing Dana off him with an 'oof'.

"Yeah," I say rolling off of David but not before feeling his warm hands on my waist, "but how did you land underneath me? You should have landed on top of me."

"Once I felt us falling, I grabbed you and spun us so you would land on top of me instead of me crushing you and possibly hurting you."

"Awwwwww!" I hear and I look to where the voice was coming from seeing that it was from Will who was staring at us with his contagious smile. "You guys are so cute."

"Okay," I say dragging out the _kay_ part of the word while I feel my cheeks grow warm. It is a weird feeling. No one has ever made me blush.

**AN: I am changing the POV, but I probably won't do this often.**

David's POV

I feel the bus come to an unexpected stop and all of us jerk forward. Without even thinking, I grab May by the waist and spin us so I don't crush her. I can take it if she lands on me but if I land on her I know I will squash her.

I'm not doing this because I like her or anything. Not that I can't like her. I mean she's beautiful. The way that long dark blondish-brown with a tint of natural red hair cascades down her back. Those piercing blue-green eyes that you can just get lost in. Her olive skin tone and the little faint freckles dotted around her nose. What am I saying? I can't like her. I just met her plus she's our tutor.

I hear Cole ask if we are alright and hear her perfect voice answer her question. Then, the only and I mean only thing I hear is her ask me about how I was under her. I try to play it cool by just replying the truth. "Once I felt us falling, I grabbed you and spun us so you would land on top of me instead of me crushing you and possibly hurting you."

I see her cheeks grow red when Will says "Awwwww!" Does she even know how cute she is?

Then, I hear the bus door open and Sam yells, "Hey guys! We're here!"

This should be eventful...


End file.
